Fionna and me The second coming
by samusdude2
Summary: Lucas and Fionna are back at it! They take on more enemies and are fighting one same old enemy. Feeling are released as our heroes have something to say to each other. please review i would appreciate if you tell me you liked it or how i could improve or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Me The second coming

The first chapter is all Lucas's point of view the second chapter will be Fionna's

Ever since my almost fatal death, Fionna has been a lot nicer to me and cares a lot more about me.

She's never going to leave my side for anything. It's nice but we're gonna get in some serious trouble one day and we're going to get separated. Too bad that today was going to be that day. We were picking things up for Prince Gumball when Fionna was pointing out that she found something interesting that caught her eye. We walk over and lucky day, It's a Demon sword. Fionna of course wanted it so she gave me her old sword in exchange for Demon sword. Her sword was Pink so I wiped it on my shirt and surprisingly, the sword turned Orange. As we exchanged swords the Ice Queen finds us and tries to talk to us. Fionna pulls out the sword and immediately puts the sword near Ice Queen's throat.

"What do you want Ice queen?" Fionna says with anger in her voice.

"Nothing but your bunny hood" Ice queen replies with a smile

"What for?" She still had the anger in her throat I whispered for her to calm down.

Ice queen ignores this and takes it. Fionna yelled at her to give it back but the Ice queen didn't listen and decides to leave back to her Kingdom. Fionna was yelling and kicking things because she doesn't like taking her hood off. Cake told her we would take it back after we gave these scientific test tubes to Prince Gumball. Fionna nodded as we walked to the Candy Kingdom. When we got there we walked towards the palace but it had been overrun by skeletons, zombies, zombie skeletons, ghosts, robots gone mad. Prince Gumball runs up to us and tells us that all of those things had overrun the Candy Kingdom two hours ago. Fionna pulls out her sword and I pull out mine. She says to go after the zombies and ghosts while she said she would take care of the rest. I acknowledge her and run towards them. I'm well into cutting into 5 zombies when the Robots start shooting at me. I take a couple of shots but I get back up and take care of the rest of the zombies and the ghosts got scared and ran away. It didn't matter my sword couldn't touch the ghosts; Fionna's could so they were smart to run away. Prince Gumball said his thanks and we gave him back his test tubes and were on our way to the ice kingdom to get back Fionna's hat. We weren't going to let her get the best of us I made sure of that. On the way there Fionna asked me a question I didn't think when I answered the question.

"Lucas when you think of us what do you think we are"

"I don't care about that"

Fionna looked hurt but then she said

"If one of us liked the other what would you say?"

"That doesn't matter either" I replied

I was too dumb to realize at the time that Fionna liked me.

Fionna said nothing at all and when we got to the Ice Kingdom she said she wasn't going up there with me so she told me she'll go up there alone. I said ok and she walked up there. Cake told me that Fionna obviously liked me but I had shot her down. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I never knew she liked me like that. But the weird part was…I liked her like that too….My heart burns for her every moment, that's why I never want to be away from her ever. I tell Cake how I feel about Fionna and expected Cake to hurt me due to her being protective of Fionna. She smacks me but she would let me go out with Fionna. I run up the stairs to find Fionna beat down to the floor. The girl I liked was getting hurt right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Me The second coming

Chapter 2

He tells me he loves me. Lucas takes me away from the ice queen and charges towards her with the sword I gave. He isn't as good as I am but he's winning. The tables change quickly as Lucas gets forced back by the Ice queen's Ice shards. "This isn't happening" I think in my head Lucas is going to lose again and this time again. "If I lose him again I…..NO I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN" My mind takes control of my body as I find myself up and ready to fight. Lucas notices this and says "Don't push yourself you're hurt" I let him know that I'm going to be ok. I grab my sword and stick the sword in her neck which didn't work because she healed herself. I cut her face 6 different ways but she takes them. Then she takes my sword and throws it off the Ice Kingdom.

"No more swords just fists to magic" Ice Queen snickered

"You're a freak with no friends you know that" I replied boldly

I run towards her but she knocks me backwards. Luke throws me his sword and I stab her in the face. She can't brush this one off as I knock off her crown. I steal my hat back and run off with it on my head as I carry Lucas with me. We're in save distance from the queen as I look back at Lucas. He's asleep when we get back to my house. Cake decides we should all get rest. I agree with her as I get into my bed and prepare for a nap. Lucas awakens when I kneel next to him. He smiled and said "thanks" I said no problem and went back on my bed to fall asleep. He taps me on the shoulder. When I roll over to answer him he grabs my head and kisses me. I'm so embarrassed I scream and kick him off my bed. He makes a thud and wakes up Cake. Cake knows what happened by the expression on my face and starts clawing Lucas's face. We have more fun adventures coming up with each other so I'm looking forward to fighting more evil things along with my best bud Cake and you could say he's my boyfriend, Lucas.

I would appreciate feedback on this story

it could be you liked it

you wish it could be better

you want more characters

any kind of review

if you do I would very much appreciated it thank you and have a good day


End file.
